Moshi moshi ?
by ellisine
Summary: - alice nine. - Shou et Hiroto coincés dans une cabine téléphonique sous la pluie, ça vous évoque quoi ? Lisez donc, vous verrez bien ! :p
1. Moshi moshi ?

**Fandom :** Alice Nine**  
Pairing :** Shou / Hiroto  
**Raiting :** PG-13**  
Disclamer :** Shou, Hiroto, Saga, Tora et Nao ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre Mitsukô si ! Et puis la cabine téléphonique aussi ! è.é  
**Note : **L'idée de cette histoire m'est venue à Londres, pendant mon voyage scolaire. Tout le monde prenait une photo d'une cabine téléphonique et… je sais pas, y'a une p'tite lumière qui s'est allumée dans mon cerveau, fallait que j'écrive un truc sur Pon et Shou dans une cabine XD Ça aura mis pas mal de mois à sortir et à devenir ce que c'est aujourd'hui mais… j'espère que le résultat vous plaira :) Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Moshi moshi ?**(0)

Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Alpha était sorti depuis presque une semaine, et l'accueil avait été plutôt bon. Nous avions décidé de sortir tous les cinq au restaurant, histoire de fêter ça et d'évacuer un peu tout le stress que nous avions accumulé.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur habituelle. Se retrouver tous ensemble autour de bons petits plats pour parler de tout et de rien, c'est tellement agréable… Saga en profita pour nous annoncer qu'il avait une petite amie depuis quelques mois… mais nous l'avions déjà tous plus où moins deviné ! Oui vraiment, c'est si rassurant de savoir qu'on peut compter les uns sur les autres, se faire confiance quoi qu'il arrive…

Tora partit le premier, rattrapé une fois de plus par une de ses migraines récurrentes. Saga et Nao suivirent, l'un se justifiant d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire pervers alors qu'il disait « devoir aller se coucher », l'autre chancelant de fatigue jusqu'à la sortie. J'appréhendais légèrement le moment où Shou me dirait que lui aussi, il devait rentrer. Après tout, Mitsukô l'attendait sûrement. Et moi, je finirais la soirée tout seul quelque part, n'importe où ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, à me morfondre étalé sur un comptoir. J'aurai pu appeler Nao, Tora, ou encore Saga quitte à les déranger, mais le problème avait déjà été abordé tellement de fois… qu'il n'y avait plus rien à en dire. Quant à Shou… il savait déjà tout et n'avait pas l'intention de changer quoi que ce soit, alors à quoi bon remettre ça sur le tapis ? Je m'étais fourré dans une situation inextricable, voilà tout.

Mais les minutes filaient, et il ne partait toujours pas. Il restait là à m'écouter, à rire aux phrases sans queue ni tête que je prononçais sans même y penser, d'un rire si franc… pour lequel je donnerais tout. Ce rire si pure qu'on pourrait le croire innocent, si naturel et si sincère qu'il illuminait son visage entier, plissant ses yeux, courbant ses lèvres… dans un mécanisme que je connaissais par cœur mais qui m'ensorcelait chaque fois.

Car le problème était bien là : aussi forte soit ma volonté, je ne pouvais pas lutter contre Shou. Contre son regard charmeur et ses sourires enfantins. J'en finissais toujours par rentrer dans son jeu et prétendre que ça m'amuse, de flirter. Parler par métaphore, effleurer sa jambe puis m'en éloigner, prendre sa main et retirer une de ses bagues pour faire mine de l'essayer, la re glisser doucement sur un doigt en jouant avec les autres… attraper son regard rien qu'un instant… laisser un soupir s'échapper de mes lèvres…

- On y va ? proposa-t-il finalement.

« On ? Où ça ? » j'eus envie de demander. Mais ces mots ne franchirent pas mes lèvres. Au fond, c'était sûrement une façon comme une autre de me dire qu'il en avait assez.

Il sortit dans la rue et je le suivis, obligés de rentrer à pied vu l'heure tardive. Pourtant il marchait lentement, visiblement pas pressé de rejoindre l'appartement de Mitsukô où il dormirait probablement ce soir. Elle habitait à quelques rues d'ici et mon studio étant dans la même direction, nous avions encore un petit bout de chemin à faire ensemble.

Son attitude avait complètement changé depuis que nous avions quitté le restaurant. Son visage semblait à la fois fermé, à la fois pensif. Plus rien à voir avec les sourires radieux qu'il m'adressait cinq minutes plus tôt. Mais ce brusque changement de personnalité ne me surprenait pas vraiment, j'avais fini par m'y habituer. C'était souvent le cas quand nous nous retrouvions seuls tous les deux : à un moment ou à un autre, le si gentil et si joyeux Shou devenait cet homme froid qui jouait avec mon cœur.

- Elle va me manquer quand on va partir en tournée… Mais d'un autre côté j'ai tellement envie d'y aller… C'est bizarre non, de vouloir rester et partir à la fois ?

- Pas vraiment…

Je répondis d'un air presque explicitement désintéressé. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Enfin, c'est comme ça… je la retrouverai après de toute façon… J'espère que ça ira pour elle…

Je ne dis rien, après tout il parlait plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Puis comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il ajouta avec une moue rêveuse :

- Aaaaah l'amour…

Je me demandai un instant s'il faisait exprès de dire ce genre de choses devant moi, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il me plaisait. Mais peut-être se disait-il que ce n'était qu'une attirance physique, rien de plus, et que tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec de réels sentiments. Moi-même je ne connaissais pas vraiment la nature exacte de ce que je ressentais pour lui. C'est sûr que ce n'était pas purement physique, mais de là à dire que j'en étais amoureux… Disons qu'il me plaisait suffisamment pour que j'aie envie d'être avec lui. Et ça, il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Sinon, pourquoi me parlerait-il sans cesse de sa petite amie ? Il ne me ferait jamais de mal par simple plaisir, parce que quoi qu'il arrive nous sommes d'abord les meilleurs amis du monde.

Finalement, après une dizaine de minutes de marche, il allait falloir se quitter. J'apercevais au loin un carrefour : la rue de gauche menait chez moi, celle de droite chez Mitsukô. Quelque part, une partie de moi espérait qu'il prendrait à gauche et que la soirée durerait encore un peu. Même si tout ça n'était que peu probable. Nous marchions côte à côte dans cette rue presque vide d'un quartier plutôt riche, et soudain le temps me parut passer si doucement que j'eus l'impression de faire un pas par minute. J'avais beau me douter de la suite, j'appréhendais le moment où il tournerait au coin, me lançant un impersonnel « Jaa. »(1) sans même me regarder.

Mais une fois arrivé au croisement, il continua tout droit.

Pris de court, je du accélérer le pas pour le rattraper.

- Ano Shou-chan !

- Pas envie de rentrer. Répondit-il simplement.

La pluie commença à tomber imperceptiblement. Cette soirée prenait définitivement une tournure inhabituelle. Nous marchions tous les deux pour n'aller nul part, sans presque parler, et pourtant cela me suffisait. Moi non plus je ne voulais pas rentrer.

J'allumai distraitement une cigarette malgré les quelques gouttes et tirai longuement dessus. Cette ballade commençait sérieusement à me rendre nerveux. Shou me tendit la main, et je lui cédai le tabac par réflexe. Quelques secondes plus tard, je tournai la tête vers lui.

- Tu fumes, toi ?

- D'temps en temps…

- Comment ça ? Mais oui mais non moi chui pas d'accord ! Jveux pas être responsable d'la perte de voix d'mon chanteur ! Rend moi c'te clope !

Shou rigola et fit un mouvement pour me la rendre, quand une énorme averse s'abattit sur nous. Surpris, je pilai net et levai les yeux au ciel, les paumes ouvertes comme pour attraper la pluie, avant de me rendre compte que le chanteur avait fait de même. Il me regarda et éclata de rire à nouveau, puis nous nous mîmes à courir à la recherche d'un abri.

Et la première chose qui croisa notre chemin fut… une cabine téléphonique.

A bout de souffle, j'en arrachai presque la porte, puis le blond me poussa à l'intérieur. Adossé contre l'une des vitres, je tentai tant bien que mal de reprendre mes esprits. Le chanteur se marrait encore à moitié.

- Putain ça c'est de l'averse ! Désolée pour ta clope, elle a pas survécu au voyage ! Waw…

J'aurais bien répondu que ça n'avait aucune importance, mais j'étais incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Petit à petit les battements de mon cœur ralentirent, et ma respiration redevint normale.

- On a plus qu'à attendre ici que ça se calme… dis-je.

La pluie martelait la cabine, pourtant le bruit n'était pas assourdissant. L'eau rendait les parois presque opaques, et seules les lumières de la rue étaient visibles, ondulants doucement vers le bas. Enfermés dans une bulle, coupés du reste du monde, j'en oubliai un instant que nous étions au beau milieu de la rue.

Soudain sans prévenir, Shou posa une main sur la vitre derrière moi à hauteur de mon visage, et se rapprocha dangereusement. Il enfouit son visage au creux de mon cou sans me toucher, et je pus seulement sentir son souffle chaud caresser ma nuque. Un frisson m'échappa. Lentement il remonta à mon oreille, jusqu'à en prendre le lobe entre ses lèvres et le pincer légèrement… J'étais figé, incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. J'avais rêvé de cet instant tellement de fois qu'il ne me paraissait plus réel ; j'étais dans un autre monde, un petit coin de paradis dans lequel Shou et moi étions libres de faire tout ce dont nous avions envie.  
Il se colla un peu plus à moi, puis posa sa main droite sur ma cuisse et la laissa glisser farouchement sur mes fesses, tout en parsemant mon cou de baisers. Je me sentis fondre et soufflai doucement :

- Shou…

Le violent désir qu'il venait de faire naître en moi transparaissait clairement dans ma voix. Il releva la tête et planta son regard chocolat(2) dans le mien. Son visage si proche, ses lèvres courbées en un espiègle sourire… et ses yeux dans lesquels je n'arrivais rien à lire… Il me sembla se rapprocher un peu plus encore, mais mon esprit me jouait peut-être un tour ? Allait-il m'embrasser, ou bien attendre que je fasse le premier pas ? Pourtant il savait que je ne pouvais pas, que je n'en avais pas le droit… Pour lui, pour Mitsukô, parce que faire ça changerait tout, parce que c'était trop de responsabilité pour moi… Son regard brillait de malice, tout ça semblait l'amuser. Était-ce si risible de me voir impuissant ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui…

…Un jeu que j'en eus assez de perdre.

Alors en un seul geste je posai fiévreusement ma bouche sur la sienne, mes mains encadrant sa figure, et le forçai à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il se colle à la vitre opposée. Stupéfait de ce brusque retournement de situation, il mit quelques instants à réagir. Mais il répondit finalement au baiser et enfouit sa main sous mon t-shirt, au creux de mon dos, me laissant me cambrer délicieusement contre son corps alors qu'il jouait avec ma langue. Un gémissement m'échappa. C'était tout simplement trop bon pour moi… Je perdais pied, abandonnant tous repères pour ses bras, même si je savais que je regretterais sûrement ce faux pas toute ma vie. Une vie entière ne vaut pas ce sentiment plénitude. Les questions qui me hantaient s'évanouirent, ma morale et ma raison s'enfuirent, il n'y avait plus que lui et moi glissant divinement dans les abîmes de nos désirs. Cette erreur nous l'avons provoquée, nous l'avons voulue, choisie. Notre douce et enivrante erreur…

Mais il rompit le baiser brutalement, m'envoyant valser de l'autre côté de la cabine. Je retournai sur terre si soudainement que la tête m'en tourna, et je perdis légèrement l'équilibre. Pourtant au fond, je n'étais pas vraiment surpris... Je relevai les yeux et découvris un Shou méconnaissable. Le regard dans le vague, il passa distraitement le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, sans sembler s'en rendre compte. Il avait l'air perdu... presque même anéanti. Je n'avais jamais vu cette expression sur son visage, aussi la décrypter m'était difficile... mais il paraissait si troublé que je m'en sentis mal.

- ... Mi... Mitsu... bégayait-il.

Je serrai les poings... je n'y comprenais plus rien. Où s'arrêtait le jeu, où commençait la sincérité ? Ces doux remords que je lui devinai n'étaient plus feints, pourtant j'ignorais le moment où nos fantaisies lui étaient devenues sérieuses.  
Quelque part je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'à trop jouer avec le feu on se brûlait, et qu'il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que je sois l'erreur, le faux pas ? Moi qui étais honnête envers lui, qui n'avait fait que le suivre, me livrant tout entier bien malgré moi ?

Je poussai un long soupir ; j'aurais voulu ne jamais avoir à regretter ce moment...

Alors l'expression de son visage changea du tout au tout et il planta son regard, devenu impitoyable, dans le mien. Les sourcils froncés, la moindre de trace de son trouble précédent avait été remplacée par une étrange colère. J'aurais voulu fuir, tellement ces yeux accusateurs m'effrayaient. Pourtant je restai là, attendant la sentence d'un crime que je n'avais pas commis, et dont le premier de mes sons semblait en avoir prouvé la culpabilité.

- Je l'aime. Lâcha-t-il finalement, plus froid que jamais.

Et il partit.

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Peut-être cessa-t-il même de battre pendant plusieurs secondes. Une foule de sentiments se bousculait en moi ; c'était comme un champ de bataille, un Hiroshima intérieur. Il y avait tellement de mots, tellement d'émotions différentes qui éclataient en moi que je ne les distinguai plus les unes des autres. Je restai sans bouger un instant, le souffle coupé par ces explosions que je pouvais presque entendre tout au fond de mon âme.

Le calme avant la tempête.

Puis j'eus chaud, très chaud. Si chaud que l'air me brûlait la peau, le visage, les poumons. Ma respiration s'accéléra, la cabine me parut rétrécir, je suffoquai, tremblai… Je me sentis emprisonné, coincé, il fallait que je sorte, il fallait que _ça_ sorte ! Le sang bouillait dans mes veines, frappait contre mes tempes avec une frénésie incroyable. Et sans ne plus rien contrôler de mes gestes, j'agrippai ma tête des deux mains, les crispant si fort qu'elles m'en faisaient mal. J'aurai voulu m'arracher les cheveux, me briser le crâne, griffer cette peau qui me brûlait encore, toujours, tellement …!

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah !

Balançant mon poing contre la vitre, je hurlai comme un dément jusqu'à ce que ma gorge s'enflamme. Jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Jusqu'à ce que tous ces sentiments se soient échappés.

Rage.

Jusqu'à ce que mes poumons soient vides. Jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tourne. Jusqu'à avoir envie de vomir.

Dégoût.

Exténué, je m'écroulai par terre. _Il a choisi, finalement ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?_ Je… NON !

Je repliai mes genoux contre mon corps, et les serrai comme si ma vie en dépendait. Doucement, ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque ralentirent. Ma gorge se serra.

_Il a choisi…_

Une larme roula sur ma joue…

… _et il a décidé de t'abandonner._

…Puis une autre, et encore une autre… Toutes mes forces s'envolèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. La chaleur disparut, et le froid s'engouffra dans la cabine aussi facilement qu'en mon cœur.

Désespoir.

Dehors, la pluie continuait à tomber, insensible. Je laissai un doigt glisser sur la buée sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, fermai les yeux, et resserrai un peu plus mon étreinte autour de mes jambes. Un gémissement de douleur, dernier souffle de vie, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres et acheva de me déchirer l'âme.

- Shou…

**°O°O°O°O°O°**

_A suivre..._

* * *

**(0)**_ Allô ?  
_**(1)** « à plus ! »  
**(2)** J'ai supposé que Shou sans lentilles avait les yeux bruns parce que sur les photos où il est le plus naturel ils sont de cette couleur, mais comme Monsieur Lentilles en porte presque tout le temps, chui pas vraiment sûre de mon coup...


	2. Shiver

**Fandom :** Alice Nine  
**Pairing :** Shou / Hiroto  
**Raiting :** M (+18)**  
Note : **Il m'en aura fallut du temps pour l'écrire cette suite, n'est-ce pas ? Cette fois-ci, comme certaines d'entres vous l'ont demandé, on va faire un p'tit tour dans la tête de Shou… ) Ah et puis âmes sensibles s'abstenir, une petite scène carrément complètement sexuelle s'est glissée entre les lignes… autant pour moi ! :p Le titre est directement chippé à Maroon5, pour les connaisseuses :)

**Shiver**

La pluie tombait avec une force effrayante sur le sol immaculé. J'entendais au loin résonner les gouttes sur le toit en tôle de la cabine, alors que je m'en éloignais doucement. Mon cœur battait plus vite que jamais. Comment… comment en étions-nous arrivés là ? Qu'avais-je fais ? J'aurais voulu revenir en arrière, tout recommencer, tout effacer de ma mémoire… Des images repassaient dans ma tête, comme des flashs contre lesquels on ne pouvait rien faire. Hiroto, le visage trempé par l'averse, adossé à la vitre… Son visage si proche du mien, son souffle sur mes lèvres, ses yeux perdus… La chaleur d'un baiser dans lequel se mêlaient interdit et désir, surprise et impatience, douleur et félicité… Puis cet abandon…

Mitsukô. Son nom comme la foudre frappe le sol. _Non !_  
Un reproche inavoué. Ces trois mots. Lâchés juste pour le blesser, l'anéantir, détruire ce petit cœur qui ne battait que pour moi. Le punir de tout ce qu'il me faisait subir, de tout ce mal être alors que j'aurais du être le plus heureux des hommes…

Même si au fond je savais que je n'avais aucune excuse.

Un bruit de coup vint masquer un instant celui de mes pas. Puis un cri. Une voix.  
Je crus que j'allais vomir.

Seule la pluie battant plus fort sur mon visage me fit réaliser que je m'étais mis à courir.

**°O°  
**

J'arrivai finalement devant l'immeuble de Mitsukô, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Je gravis l'escalier jusqu'au troisième et glissai la clé dans la serrure le plus silencieusement possible. Dans l'appartement, tout était noir. Le magnétoscope affichait deux heures passées, elle devait dormir… Le cœur battant, je me dirigeai vers la chambre. _Pourvu qu'elle dorme…_ Je m'arrêtai sur le seuil et tendit l'oreille sa respiration, lente et régulière… Un poids s'envola de ma poitrine. Je n'aurais pas à mentir ce soir…

Je fronçai les sourcils. Et demain ? Est-ce que j'en trouverais la force ? Est-ce que c'était la bonne solution ? Pourtant c'était la seule que je voyais… Jamais je ne pourrais lui avouer ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Ce que j'avais fait. Ce que j'avais pensé. Mes mots lui brûleraient le cœur. Et je crois que j'ai déjà fait assez de mal…

Hiroto…

A m'aimer trop fort, cette petite créature avait réussi à me faire perdre la raison… et l'être que j'étais devenu était tellement détestable… Menteur, calculateur, cruel… pouvait-on même dire infidèle ? Tout ça pour me protéger de lui… ou plutôt de tout ce que des sentiments partagés pourraient provoquer. Mais ça avait été tellement vain… en y réfléchissant, le simple fait que j'essaye de m'en préserver prouvait qu'ils m'avaient déjà atteint, n'est-ce pas ?

Je reculai d'un pas. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin. Elle m'avait tellement donné que la trahir maintenant aurait été comme cracher sur une main tendue. Il ne me restait plus qu'à m'enfuir, peut-être qu'ainsi un jour elle me pardonnerait…  
Et puis au fond, elle n'avait plus vraiment besoin de moi… tout du moins pas autant que lui.

J'allumai l'écran de mon portable et cherchai un papier et un crayon dans le salon. Appuyé sur la table, éclairé par la faible lueur qui provenait de la rue, j'hésitai à écrire. Alors c'était tout ? Notre histoire allait vraiment se terminer comme ça ? N'était-elle pas celle qui remplissait mes jours et mes nuits de bonheur ? N'était-elle pas celle… que j'aimais du plus profond de mon cœur ?  
Pourtant une force étrange me poussait à faire tout ça. Partir. Ne laisser qu'un bref mot d'adieu. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses changent ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais pas à ignorer cette voix dans ma tête qui me disait que quoi que je fasse, rien ne serait plus comme avant ? Que rester ne serait que vouloir me persuader que ce qui s'est passé n'avait aucune importance ?  
Ma gorge se serrait à mesure que les idéogrammes se dessinaient sur la feuille. J'étais effrayé par ce que ma main semblait écrire contre ma volonté.

_Pardon Mitsukô.  
Je t'aime.  
Ne m'appelle pas._

Je laissai le stylo rouler de ma main et étouffai un sanglot. Je ne reviendrai pas en arrière.

Je m'enfuis de l'appartement le plus vite possible, paniqué. Je n'avais plus aucune idée de ce que j'étais en train de faire le temps semblait à la fois s'être arrêté et défiler à toute vitesse. Je déambulai sous la pluie, la tête soudainement vide. S'en était plus que je ne pouvais supporter en une seule soirée.

Je ne sais après combien de temps je retrouvai complètement mes esprits.

Mes pas m'avaient mené droit devant l'immeuble de Hiroto.

**°O°O°O°O°  
**

On frappa trois coups à la porte, doucement, comme si on craignait d'être entendu. J'arrêtai les jets du bain à remous en un geste rapide, et m'enfonçai plus profondément dans la mousse. La poignée grinça, j'attendis qu'il me trouve de lui-même. Probablement attiré par la lumière, il atteignit finalement la salle de bain et s'arrêta sur le seuil, derrière moi.

- Tu es là…

Je lui fis face et le regardai un instant, avant de lui tourner le dos de nouveau. Je savais qu'il viendrait. Une larme perla au coin de mon œil.

- Je peux te rejoindre ? demanda-t-il poliment, alors qu'il se déshabillait déjà.

Je ne répondis pas. Il trempa prudemment un pied dans l'eau, puis s'y glissa tout entier devant moi. Son corps frêle et pourtant si bien dessiné disparu petit à petit dans ce nuage de bulles. Il était tellement beau… Une fine larme coula le long de mon visage sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

- Hiro… souffla-t-il, essuyant ma joue d'un geste tendre.

J'attrapai sa main et m'appuyai contre elle, les yeux fermés. Il se rapprocha lentement, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. Je plantai alors mon regard dévasté dans le sien.

- Prend moi dans tes bras… suppliai-je.

Déstabilisé, il mit un temps à réagir mais s'avança finalement, me serrant contre lui. Sa peau était si douce… Son étreinte d'abord légère se resserra autour de mes épaules lorsque que ma respiration s'accéléra. Luttant contre les sanglots, je craquai finalement, vaincu par la chaleur de ses bras. Je glissai mes mains autour de sa taille puis remontai le long de son dos, m'y agrippant désespérément.

- Ne m'abandonne pas… hoquetai-je.

- Je suis là… souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Nous restâmes un long moment dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que mes larmes s'assèchent, jusqu'à ce que seul le bruit de la pluie ne nous parvienne.

Il s'allongea alors contre le rebord de la baignoire, m'entraînant contre lui. Assis entre ses jambes, je me retournai et étendis mon dos contre son torse, la tête posée sur son épaule. La mousse avait lentement disparu, ne laissant que de maigres traînées blanches à la surface de l'eau. Il plongea ses bras dans le bain et caressa ma peau, me faisant frissonner malgré moi, puis nicha son visage dans mon cou. Doucement il y déposa de tendres baisers, remontant jusqu'à mon oreille alors que la paume de sa main se frayait un chemin sur ma taille, mon ventre, mon cœur qui battait si fort… J'ouvris la bouche et tentai timidement de protester quand il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Shh… ne ment pas…

Son souffle me fit frémir. Il plia les jambes, m'emprisonnant contre lui. Il avait raison… à quoi bon faire semblant…? Il continua son manège de caresses, mon corps offert à sa vue comme à ses doigts, et je détendis chacun de mes muscles. Sa main droite poursuivit sa lente montée et rencontra un bouton de chair qu'elle effleura avec douceur, puis ma gorge qu'elle semblait envelopper tout entière. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai glisser dans la tendresse de ses gestes. Petit à petit j'en oubliai de penser, et une douce chaleur s'installa au creux de mes cuisses. Tournant farouchement autour pour me faire languir, les minutes passaient sans que je sache si je devais gémir de plaisir ou grogner de frustration. La limite entre les deux me paraissait presque insaisissable. Et pourtant il me suffit d'une seconde, d'un mouvement, pour basculer d'un côté et me laisser noyer dans cet océan de sensations. Le bruit de ma respiration haletante troubla celui de la pluie sans que ni lui ni moi ne nous en rendions compte. Tout le reste avait cessé d'exister. La douleur, la vie, l'amour… tout ça avait été remplacé par de la chaleur. Et par des vagues. Finalement dans un dernier clapotis, je m'abandonnai violemment à tout ce plaisir et laissai chacun de mes muscles se contracter dans un délice incroyable.

A bout de souffle, je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans l'eau. Est-ce que ce bien-être pouvait être appelé bonheur ? J'attendis que mon cœur ralentisse un peu pour me retourner vers lui. Plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser « pourquoi ? ». Il sourit. Simplement, comme lui seul savait le faire.  
Je glissai mes mains derrière sa nuque et approchai mon visage sans quitter son regard. Chaque seconde de cet instant était un trésor que j'aurais voulu photographier pour être sûr de ne jamais l'oublier. J'allais enfin pouvoir capturer ses lèvres quand il murmura :

- Pas ici.

Il se leva et me souleva avec une facilité étonnante, puis sortit du bain sans pouvoir retenir un frisson. Je tendis la main et attrapai une serviette au passage alors qu'il quittait la salle de bain, et lui en couvrit les épaules. Il sourit à nouveau et s'arrêta, plantant son regard dans le mien.

Puis il m'embrassa.

D'abord légèrement, comme pour goûter mes lèvres, puis un peu plus avidement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'agripper un peu plus à son cou et de me coller à lui, l'obligeant presque à approfondir ce baiser bien trop chaste pour moi. Ses doigts se refermèrent délicatement sur ma cuisse. Il s'avança vers le lit qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres alors que je couvrais sa joue de baisers, et m'y déposa doucement. La serviette glissa au sol. A genou au dessus de moi, il caressa mon visage comme pour se prouver qu'il était réel.

- Est-ce que c'est un rêve ? demanda-t-il.

- En quelque sorte… répondis-je après quelques instants.

Tout cela était tellement loin de la réalité dans laquelle nous vivions que je n'étais moi-même plus sûr de là où j'étais. J'allais esquisser un sourire alors que ses lèvres embrassaient le lobe de mon oreille, mais le reste de la soirée me revint en mémoire. Ses mots… Son regard… Non, tout cela n'avait absolument rien d'un rêve. Je plissai les yeux pour faire sortir ces images de mon esprit. Pas maintenant…

Ses doigts remontèrent le long de mon poignet pour venir enlacer les miens. Pas besoin de paroles pour qu'il me comprenne, pour qu'il sente ces émotions que j'avais pourtant cru cacher.

- Je suis là… souffla-t-il.

Je basculai sur le côté, le faisant tomber à ma droite. Les yeux dans les yeux, paume contre paume, je le remerciai tendrement.  
Je repris alors mes esprits ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de tout gâcher avec de douloureux souvenirs. Il était là, nu à mes côtés sans la moindre pudeur… il aurait fallut être fou pour ne pas en profiter ! Je grimpai sur lui sans m'annoncer et l'embrassait violemment, frottant mon bas ventre contre le sien. La réaction ne mit pas longtemps à se faire sentir. Fier de moi je passai une langue joueuse sur un de ces tétons et relevai la tête vers lui, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure dans une mimique gourmande. Je descendis alors le long de son torse finement musclé et me nichai entre ses cuisses. M'aidant de ma main droite, je guidai son membre jusqu'à ma bouche et l'enveloppai tout entier, me délectant du profond soupir que j'avais provoqué. Je commençai de lents va et vient et accélérai alors qu'il glissait ses doigts dans mes cheveux. C'était si simple, si facile de donner du plaisir… Je jouai avec son corps sans aucune pitié, changeant de vitesse à ma guise pour l'entendre gémir plus fort, chaque fois. Sa voix rauque soufflait mon nom et déclenchait des frissons d'excitation le long de ma colonne. Entre autre.  
Après quelques minutes, je remontai à son visage et sourit à son murmure frustré. Mais il ne me laissa même pas le temps d'une petite pause bien méritée et me fit basculer sur le dos, son regard noir de désir planté dans le mien. Je blêmi imperceptiblement. Pas que j'eus peur de lui mais… cela faisait quelques temps que je n'avais pas été dans cette position face à un autre homme, et je redoutais que son envie ne le rende plus brutal qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Il me donna un baiser fougueux, embrumant mon esprit d'excitation mais aussi d'appréhension. Il écarta doucement mes jambes d'une main tout en jouant avec mes lèvres, et commença à me caresser l'intérieur des cuisses, jusqu'à finalement glisser un de ces longs doigts en moi. Je soupirai et me détendit. La sensation était étrange, ni agréable ni douloureuse… Je le sentis bouger et m'habituai petit à petit. Deuxième doigt, deuxième soupir… Il fit de longs mouvements en mordillant mon oreille, chuchotant quelques paroles indécentes, frémissant au contact de nos deux virilités impatientes… puis eut un geste plus brusque et profond. Je me crispai et me mordit la lèvre. Il ne dit rien mais s'immobilisa, à l'affût de la moindre de mes réactions. Je soufflai pour me détendre.

- Ça va aller… je crois… murmurai-je.

Il m'embrassa plus tendrement avant de recommencer je me laissai aller et décidai de lui faire entièrement confiance. Finalement ses doigts ne me blessèrent plus et alors que je croyais qu'il allait arrêter…

- Ahhhhhhh…

Une violente vague de plaisir envahit mon corps, laissant chacune de mes cellules brûlante de désir. Aucun doute, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Ma respiration s'accéléra sensiblement et je le vis sourire, le regard plein de malice.

- Prends moi, maintenant… intimai-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Il ne se fit pas prier et s'agenouilla entre mes cuisses, soulevant mes hanches pour me faire signe d'enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Puis il me pénétra sans précipitation, juste assez doux pour nous faire gémir d'aise au même moment, mais juste assez ferme pour nous faire perdre la tête. Il patienta un peu avant de commencer à onduler délicieusement, puis petit à petit, chacun de ses mouvements se mit à provoquer des sensations de plus en plus fortes en moi. De plus en plus agréables. Je m'en mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang, griffai ses épaules, son dos, murmurai son nom pour qu'il accélère ou qu'il arrête, je ne savais même plus, et c'était tellement bon…

- Ahhh… Sho-

Une autre onde de plaisir me coupa violemment le souffle. Se sentir ainsi possédé, à sa merci, et pourtant le voir attentif à la moindre de mes réactions… Comme s'il faisait ça pour moi, et que rien d'autre que ce bonheur n'importait…

Est-ce que je me sentirai comme ça de nouveau un jour ?

Est-ce que je me sentirai… aimé ?

**°O°O°O°O°  
**

La pluie s'était un peu calmée, mais elle avait laissé place à une brise qui collait mes vêtements à ma peau. Je frissonnai, en arrêt devant la porte de l'immeuble, sans savoir quoi faire. J'avais à la fois peur qu'il ai besoin de moi et qu'il me rejette. Un nouveau coup de vent me décida à entrer. Il fallait que je m'excuse, à tout prix… quitte à le hurler à travers sa porte pour qu'il m'entende, quitte à dormir sur le seuil…  
Je montai les escaliers plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur, inconsciemment effrayé d'arriver trop vite, sans savoir quoi dire. Mais existait-il réellement des mots assez forts pour qu'il me pardonne ? Je l'avais vu tomber amoureux et je l'avais laissé faire égoïstement, trop heureux de profiter de cette chaleur qui émanait de lui quand nous étions ensemble. Et puis j'avais commencé à me dire que c'était malhonnête envers Mitsukô de me sentir aussi bien auprès de quelqu'un d'autre. Alors j'avais tenté de le repousser, trop perdu pourtant pour le faire entièrement. C'est comme ça que j'étais devenu si cruel. J'étais froid tout en le suppliant de continuer, de rester là, avec moi, parce que malgré tout mon amour pour Mitsukô j'étais devenu dépendant de ce regard tendre. Je me sentais pris au piège de ce dilemme que je n'avais même pas vu s'insinuer au creux de ma poitrine. Et bêtement, comme si mon inconstance n'avait pas suffit à lui faire du mal, je m'étais mis à lui faire payer la douleur que m'infligeait ce qu'il avait provoqué en moi. Ces sentiments que j'ignorais mal, que je refoulais même lorsque j'étais avec lui et que ma seule envie était d'éclater en sanglot en le suppliant de me dire quoi faire.

Voilà ce qu'il s'était passé en moi tout ce temps. Je ne comprenais que maintenant.

Quand j'arrivai devant la porte, je fus surpris de voir qu'elle était déjà entrebâillée. Je la poussai légèrement, découvrant le salon plongé dans l'obscurité, et rentrai silencieusement. J'aurai sûrement du m'annoncer mais j'avais peur qu'il dorme… J'avançai pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à la chambre quand j'entendis sa voix.

- Sho-

Mon cœur se gonfla à ce gémissement étouffé qui m'était adressé. J'accélérai pour le rejoindre et pilai net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Eclairés par la lumière de la salle de bain, deux corps entremêlés sur le lit…

- …Shôji ! Ahhh…

J'arrêtai de respirer. Incapable de bouger, je les observai un instant sans pouvoir réagir. Sans pouvoir crier, sans pouvoir détourner le regard, sans pouvoir pleurer…

_Il était trop tard._

Finalement au prix d'un effort qui me parut surhumain, je me retournai et partis en courant. Je dévalai les escaliers quatre à quatre, jusqu'à ce qu'inévitablement je perde l'équilibre et dégringole d'un étage. Je finis allongé sur le pallier du premier étage, tremblant de tous mes membres. Ma cheville, ma hanche, mon dos, mon poignet, ma tête… mon corps tout entier semblait vibrer de douleur. Je me repliai sur moi-même, serrant mes genoux contre moi, et hurlai de souffrance. Les yeux me brûlaient et je cédai aux larmes. C'était la seule chose que j'étais capable de faire.

Il me fallut de longues minutes pour retrouver mon calme. Je me hissai dangereusement sur mes deux jambes et descendis le reste des marches en boitant, jusqu'à sortir de l'immeuble.

Étrangement, la chance me sourit et je m'engouffrai dans un taxi qui passait par là par hasard.

**°O°O°O°O**°

Il se laissa tomber lourdement à côté de moi, à bout de souffle. Je repris aussi difficilement le mien, parfaitement immobile, comme si le moindre de mes mouvements me ferait succomber à l'énorme fatigue qui m'avait envahit sans crier gare. Et je me sentais bien, tout simplement. L'esprit et le corps vidés, purgés. Même si cette sensation ne durerait pas…  
Après quelques instants il se leva et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Est-ce qu'il partait déjà ? Finalement il avait eu ce qu'il voulait il m'avait eu moi…  
Je me tournai sur le côté et fermai les yeux pour ne pas le voir s'en aller. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout finisse toujours mal ? Que tout soit froid autour de moi… ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette chaleur que j'avais ressenti était-elle partie si vite ? Ce n'était pas juste…

Mais il revint, s'allongea près de moi et rabattit la couverture sur nos deux corps nus. Surpris, je me collai à lui et le serrai entre mes bras pour ne plus qu'il reparte. Il posa doucement sa bouche sur mon front, et je pus le sentir sourire.

- Je ne vais pas m'envoler tu sais…

Comment avais-je pu imaginer qu'il pourrait partir comme ça, sans un mot et sans un regard pour moi ? S'il y avait bien une personne qui avait toujours été là pour moi, c'était Shôji. Nous avions ri ensemble, pleuré, bu, chanté, et quoi que je fasse ou quoi que je dise il ne m'avait jamais quitté, comme une sorte d'ange gardien. Et puis un jour, il m'avait dit qu'il était tombé amoureux. Qu'il ne pouvait plus me le cacher, qu'il souffrait de m'entendre parler de mes sentiments pour Shou. Nous avions arrêté de nous voir et je m'étais laissé sombrer dans l'amertume.  
Mais ce soir… s'en était trop.

- Enfin, pas tout de suite…

Je levai brusquement les yeux vers lui, même si je ne pouvais pas le voir.

- Comment ça ? fis-je, inquiet.

- Je déménage à Nagoya.

Shôji n'était jamais avare de mots, et j'en étais un peu frustré. Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel je me demandai si j'arriverais à tenir sans lui. Sans savoir que si ça n'allait pas, je pouvais l'appeler ou courir me réfugier chez lui. Comme je l'avais fait aujourd'hui…  
Etait-ce une erreur ? Est-ce qu'une fois de plus je lui avais fait du mal en le laissant croire que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui ? D'un coup, je me sentis mal.

- A propos de ce qui vient…

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien compris. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose, tu as eu besoin de moi, et ça s'arrête là.

Je me sentis gêné et me blottis un peu plus fort contre son torse. Pourquoi pensait-il toujours à moi avant de penser à lui ?

- Merci… soufflai-je.

- Je suis content que tu aies appelé, dit-il après quelques instants. Tu m'as manqué…

**°O°O°O°O°**

_A suivre…_


End file.
